jppjournalsfandomcom-20200215-history
2000 Vertebrate Paleontology Reference List
1990 1991 1992 1993 1994 1995 1996 1997 1998 1999 2001 2002 2003 2004 2005 2006 2007 2008 2009 2010 ---- - A-26= 1. Abdala, F. (2000) - Catalogue of non-mammalian cynodonts in the vertebrate paleontology collection of the Instituto Miguel Lillo, Universidad Nacional, with comments on species. ,37(4):463-475. ---- '2. Abdala, F. & Giannini, N.P. (2000) - Gomphodont cynodonts of the Chañares formation: The analysis of an ontogenetic sequence. '' , 20(3):501-506. DOI ---- '3. Abdala, F. & Ribeiro, A.M. (2000) - A new therioherpetid cynodont from the Santa Maria Formation (middle Late Triassic), Southern Brazil. ''Geodiversitas, 22(4):589-596. ---- '4. Adnet, Sylvain (2000) - ''Les élasmobranches fossiles du Paléogène des Landes (Sud-Ouest, France). Implications dans la connaissance des communautés d'élasmobranches d'eaux profondes. Evolution des Squaliformes et paléoécologie. 211 p., 23 fig., annexes, 40 pl. Dipl. Doct., Univ. Montpellier II. ---- '5. Ahlberg, P.E. & Lukševics, E. & Mark-Kurik, E. (2000) - A near-tetrapod from the Baltic Middle Devonian. ''Palaeontology, 43: 533-548. ---- '6. Albanesi, G.L. & Barnes, C.P. (2000) - Subspeciation within a punctuated equilibrium evolutionary event: phylogenetic history of the Lower-Middle Ordovician Paroistodus originalis- P. horriduscomplex (Conodonta). '' , 74 492-502. ---- '7. Alberdi, M.T. & Frassinetti, D. (2000) - Presencia de ''Hippidion y Equus (Amerhippus) (Mammalia, Perissodactyla) y su distribución en el Pleistoceno superior de Chile. Estudios Geológicos, 56:279-290. ---- '8. Alberdi, M.T. & Prieto, A. (2000) - ''Hippidion (Mammalia, Perissodactyla) de las cuevas de las provincias de Magallanes y Tierra del Fuego. Anales del Instituto de la Patagonia, Serie Ciencias Humanas. 28:147-171. ---- '9. Albino, A.M. (2000) - New record of snakes from the Cretaceous of Patagonia (Argentina). ''Geodiversitas, 22:247-253 ---- '10. Alcober, O.A. (2000) - Redescription of the skull of Saurosuchus galilei (Archosauria, Rauisuchidae). '' , 20(2):302-316. ---- '11. Allain, R. & Taquet, P. (2000) - A new genus of Dromaeosauridae (Dinosauria, Theropoda) from the Upper Cretaceous of France. '' , 20(2):404-407. ---- '12. Almeida, C.P. (2000) - ''Abordagem tafonômica do jazigo fossilífero Sd-1 da gruta Bauzinho de Ossos - Região Cárstica de Lagoa Santa, Minas Gerais. Unpublished MS dissertation, Universidade Federal do Rio de Janeiro. 80 pp. ---- '13. Ambert, P. & Colomer, A. & Galant, P. (2000) - Datations mésolithiques des empreintes humaines de l’étage Cathala de la grotte d’Aldène (Cesseras, Hérault). ''Earth and Planetary Sciences, v. 331, p. 67-74. ---- '14. Amorim, A. & Arfelli, C. & Castro, J. (2000) - Description of a juvenile megamouth shark, Megachasma pelagios, caught off Brazil. ''Environmental Biology of Fishes, 59: 117-123 ---- '15. Andres, L. (2000) - ''C. megalodon - Riesenzahnhai - Carcharodon vs. Carcharocles. ELASMOSKOP, 2000: 23–28, 6 figs. ---- '16. Applegate, S.P. (2000) - ''The ''Carcharocles, Carcharodon question''.(Abstract). American Elasmobranch Society 16th Annual Meeting, 14–20 June 2000, La Paz, Mexico. ---- '17. Araújo-Barberena, D.C. & Dias-da-Silva, S. (2000) - ''Os anfíbios - Os vertebrados iniciam a conquista do ambiente terrestre. In: Holz M, De Ros LF (eds), Paleontologia do Rio Grande do Sul. CIGO/UFRGS, pp.176-193. ---- '18. Araújo-Barberena, D.C. & Timm, L.L. (2000) - ''Características estruturais dos mesossauros e suas adaptações ao meio aquático. In: Holz M, De Ros LF (eds), Paleontologia do Rio Grande do Sul. CIGO/UFRGS, pp.194-209. ---- '19. Argañaraz, B. & Piña, C.I. (2000) - ''Quelonios de la Formación Ituzaingó (Mioceno superior-Plioceno), en Villa Urquiza, Entre Ríos, Argentina. In: Aceñolaza FG, Herbst R (eds), El Neógeno de Argentina. INSUGEO Serie Correlación Geológica, 14:239-244. ---- '20. Arratia, Gloria (2000) - New teleostean fishes from the Jurassic of southern Germany and the systematic problems concerning the 'pholidophoriforms'. ''Paläontologische Zeitschrift, Vol. 74(1/2): 113-143. DOI ---- '21. Arratia, Gloria (2000) - Phylogenetic relationships of Teleostei, past and present. ''Estudios Oceanologicos, Vol. 19: 19-51 ---- '22. Arratia, Gloria (2000) - Remarkable teleostean fishes from the Late Jurassic of southern Germany and their phylogenetic relationships. ''Mitt. Mus. Nat. kd. Berl., Geowis, Reihe., Vol. 3: 137-179. ---- '23. Averianov, A.O. (2000) - A new record of ''Hispidaspis prisca Sokolov, 1978 (Chondrichthyes: Lamniformes: Odontaspididae). Zoosystematica Rossica, 8: 349–350 ---- '24. Averianov, A.O. (2000) - M''ammals from the Mesozoic of Kirgizstan, Uzbekistan, Kazakhstan and Tadzhikistan. in MJ Benton, MA Shishkin, DM Unwin & EN Kurochkin (eds.), The Age of Dinosaurs in Russia and Mongolia. Cambridge Univ. Press, pp. 627-652. ---- '25. Azevedo, S.A.K. & Gallo, V. & Ferigolo, J. (2000) - A possible chelonian egg from the Brazilian Late Cretaceous. ''Anais da Academia Brasileira de Ciências, 72(2):187-193. ---- '26. Azevedo, S.A.K. & Kellner & (2000) ''Dinossauros do Brasil. In: Chivitarese MJ (ed), UFRJ 2000 - 80 anos de excelência, pp.48-49. ---- - B-10= '1. Báez, A.M. (2000) - Tertiary Anurans from South America. ''Amphibian Biology, 4:1388-1401. ---- '2. Báez, A.M. & Trueb, L. & Calvo, J.O. (2000) - The earliest known pipoid frog from South America: A new genus from the Middle Cretaceous of Argentina. '' , 20(3): 490-500. ---- '3. Baffa, O. & Brunetti, A. & Karmann, I. & Dias-Neto, C.M. (2000) - ERS dating of Toxodon tooth from a Brazilian karstic cave. ''Applied Radiation and Isotopes, 52:1345-1349. ---- '4. Bajpai, Sunil & Thewissen, J.G.M. (2000) - A new, diminutive Eocene whale from Kachchh (Gujarat, India) and its implications for locomotor evolution of cetaceans. ''Current Science, 79(10):1478-1482. ---- '5. Balbino, Ausenda C. & (2000) - ''Paragaleus antunesi (Hemigaleidae, Carcharhiniformes) a new shark species from the latest Miocene of Portugal. Tertiary Research, 20 (1–4): 1–6, 3 fig., pl. 1–2. ---- '6. Bannikov, A.F. & Bacchia, F. (2000) - A remarkable clupeomorph fish (Pisces, Teleostei) from a new Upper Cretaceous marine locality in Lebanon. ''Senckenbergiana lethaea, Vol. 80(1): 3-11 ---- '7. Barberena, M.C. & Dornelles, J.E. (2000) - ''Cynodontia. In: Holz M, De Ros LF (eds), Paleontologia do Rio Grande do Sul. CIGO/UFRGS, pp.317-345. ---- '8. Bardet, N. & Cappetta, H. & Pereda Suberbiola, X. & Mouty, M. & Al-Maleh, A.K. & Ahmad, A.M. & Khrata, O. & Gannoum, N. (2000) - The marine vertebrate faunas from the Late Cretaceous phosphates of Syria. ''Geological Magazine, 137 (3): 269–290 ---- '9. Barlow, G.W. (2000) - ''The Cichlid Fishes: Nature's Grand Experiment in Evolution. Perseus Publishing: 335 pp. ---- '10. Barnes, Lawrence G. & Goedert, James L. (2000) - The world's oldest known odontocete (Mammalia, Cetacea). '' , 2000; 20(3):28A. ---- - C-0= '''1. - D-0= '''1. - E-0= '''1. - F-0= '''1. - G-0= '''1. - H-0= '''1. - I-0= '''1. - J-0= '''1. - K-0= '''1. - L-0= '''1. - }} - M-Z= - N-0= '''1. - O-0= '''1. - P-0= '''1. - Q-0= '''1. - R-0= '''1. - S-0= '''1. - T-0= '''1. - U-0= '''1. - V-0= '''1. - W-0= '''1. - X-0= '''1. - Y-0= '''1. - Z-0= '''1. - }} }} '''Copyright © , '''Created : '''2018-05-20